


𝐃𝐘𝐍𝐀𝐒𝐓𝐘: 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐁𝐈𝐓𝐓𝐄𝐑𝐒𝐖𝐄𝐄𝐓 𝐄𝐌𝐁𝐄𝐑𝐒 • ʰᵃᵏᵘᵒᵘᵏⁱ [²]

by yoroireiner (blueflameddabi)



Series: The Dynasty Series • Hakuouki [3]
Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueflameddabi/pseuds/yoroireiner
Summary: ❝the scar i can't reverse, when the more it heals, the worse it hurts❞© frosch, 2019
Relationships: Harada Sanosuke/Yukimura Chizuru, Kazama Chikage/Yukimura Chizuru, Okita Souji/Yukimura Chizuru
Series: The Dynasty Series • Hakuouki [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121714
Kudos: 2





	𝐃𝐘𝐍𝐀𝐒𝐓𝐘: 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐁𝐈𝐓𝐓𝐄𝐑𝐒𝐖𝐄𝐄𝐓 𝐄𝐌𝐁𝐄𝐑𝐒 • ʰᵃᵏᵘᵒᵘᵏⁱ [²]

**Rating:** Mature

**Warnings:** Graphic Depictions of Violence

**Category:** F/M

 **Fandom:** Hakuouki

 **Relationship:** Kazama Chikage/Yukimura Chizuru, Harada Sanosuke/Yukimura Chizuru, Okita Souji/Yukimura Chizuru

 **Characters:** Kazama Chikage, Yukimura Chizuru, Nagumo Kaoru, Harada Sanosuke, Nagakura Shinpachi, Okita Souji, Saitou Hajime, Kondou Isami, Yamazaki Susumu, Toudou Heisuke, Kyo Shiranui, Amagiri Kyuju, Hijikata Toshizou

 **Language:** English

 **Series:** Part 3 of the The Dynasty Series • Hakuouki series

**Cover:**

**Description:**

❝the scar i can't reverse, when the more it heals, the worse it hurts❞

 **Dynasty (noun)** \- a line of hereditary rulers of a country.

Chizuru Yukimura is a Devil Princess, and she has yet to accept that her current life is no more than a dream. Life with the Shinsengumi members she grew up with is pleasant, but there are rising tensions and pent up emotions that are about to explode.

When everything goes to hell, she turns to her only constant companions over the past year - her betrothed, and her older brother. With their help, she believes that everything can be returned to before she interfered with her friends' lives, but at what cost?

Nothing is as it seems. Nothing in life comes for free, and Chizuru and her friends are about to find that out in an unforgiving and cruel way. Who will survive the fire of the battle, only to die in the embers that remain in the aftermath?

© frosch, 2019


End file.
